Tears of a Hero
by GMansell
Summary: A darkness is forming in Ooo. Our hero is going to need much more than brute force and sharp wits to save himself from the most dangerous being in the world, himself.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any Adventure Time content, nor will I ever.

* * *

"I don't ever want to see your face again!" A voice boomed across the green grasslands as flames burst into the night sky, shrouding the lands in a temporary flash of illumination. A young women dressed in an array of reds and oranges screamed and yelled into the darkness directly at a hunched figure not three meters away from the surrounding inferno, similar to that of the Night-o-sphere. Her face twisted and distorted in pure rage while her eyes bore through the unfortunate soul in front of her. Words of poison and steal continuously slipped off her tongue with every passing minute, stabbing the already crumpling shape unmercifully with spite. Time passed as if it never existed, seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours until the flames finally dimmed to a an ember like glow.

It was silent, as if all life decided to simultaneously hold its breathe. Nothing dared stir in fear of angering the flaming creature once more. One creature was brave, or foolish enough to take that challenge. The defeated figure slowly stood, it's legs wobbling as if unsure of its own weight. It was a male, similar in shape yet much different in appearance, almost the complete opposite of the women in front of him. His black shoes dull from falling ash, missing one sock to accompany the other. Blue shorts and what was left of his smoldering shirt that wasn't burnt, was ripped and torn in every fashion, barely deemed wearable if not hanging by individual threads. His head hung low, averting the glare that impatiently waits for him if he were to find the pride to raise his chin. Which was barely viewable under the mass of greasy blond locks that seemed unfamiliar to many. A tall crimson sword stuck half-heartedly from the earth next to the shredded remnants of a green backpack.

"Say something Finn!" She snapped, her tone indicating more hurt than anger. Finn didn't say anything and just shook his head, eyes still focused on the ground beneath him. Tears of molten rock formed in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. It was her turn to look away. "I knew this would happen, and you did too!" She said accusingly, her voice back to what it was. She whipped around to face Finn, tears now streaming down her face and whispered three words neither of them expected from the other barely audible, "I hate you." The dialogue barely reached his ears when she turned for the last time and fled towards an unknown destination.

Finn didn't even notice, he had completely froze in place. His already ragged breathe vanished, leaving his lungs empty. Though not so much as his heart, which rattled in his chest and plummeted into the pitch depths of his abyssal soul that on impact, shattered into hundreds of irreparable shards that floated mindlessly in the gaping wound in his chest, never to be filled again. Finn fell to his knees and clutched at his shirt, doubling over until his forehead rested on the singed grass where she once stood, both in front of him and in his life. Footsteps could be felt approaching him but he never acknowledged nor cared to.

"Finn!" A voice howled followed by an enlarged canine, beating his paws into the dirt behind him and sweat flowing down his face and drenching his fur.

"Jake wait for me!" A high shrilled gasp attempted to scream behind Jake, not that he heard her anyway. The only thing on his mind was finding his bro fine and unharmed. His wish would be in vain however when he stumbled upon a shaking form before him. He instantly recognized it to be Finn and yanked him by his shoulders to his knees.

"Dude! What happened?! Are you okay?! Where's Flame Princess?! Speak to me man c'mon!" He yelled in Finn's face expecting a response but instead was met with silence, broken only by shallow breathing. Finn did not hear, see, nor feel anything except the excruciating pain that swallowed his body. The senses he did experience was the constant ringing that pierced his eardrums. His skin was cold and clammy as if he were dead, only betrayed by his rapid pulse and goose bumps that lined his skin such as that of a small army standing at attention. A nauseating metal taste filled his mouth, strange, he thought, he didn't remember getting hit there.

Finn looked up directly into Jake who flinched when he looked into his eyes. His naturally bright blue eyes that often brought a smile onto those around him, whose eyes reflected joviality and love were gone. Leaving behind a sullen void filled with emptiness. That's all his life is right now, nothing. He is nothing without Flame Princess, she was the only bind that kept his sanity in check. Before he met her, he was what he is now, alone. He is seen as a hero and loved by almost everyone. Everything is at his feet, money, fame and princesses. Being the only human however leaves one to his possessions without anyone to share it with. Of course he has friends whom he loves with his entire being and they to him, but they won't ever understand what it feels like to be alone in the entire land of Ooo.

That was before he encountered a being, not human, but just as good as one. He still remembers how he held her in his arms that rainy day. His heart fluttered to his throat so he may not speak but instead lay agape at her beauty. She opened her eyes to the world revealing what looked to be two stars enveloped in a perfect body, and from then on he loved her more than life itself. But then reality set in and he instantly came back to the present, much to his dismay. He heard voices gradually become comprehensible...

"-ude! Wake up man, don't leave me alone agai- Oh thank Glob!" Jake crushed Finn in a massive hug, crying and babbling incoherent words and phrases. Finn just stared at him with a blank look and hugged him back. They sat in that position for a bit until they heard another set of footsteps along with gasping breathes. At one end of the lawn stood the esteemed princess of the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum with her hands on her knees.

"Huff... Sweet... Huff... Candy corn." She said between gulps of air. After she gathered herself she looked at the scene before her. During this time the sun was beginning to erupt from the horizon in an explosion of lights and colors, a sight that would have astounded the common person, if only it didn't make Finn's chest to hurt so much. Burnt patches of what used to have been grass were blackened and dead. The tree house was broken in most places, leaving an eerie shadow that loomed overhead the front lawn, disheartening any friendly visits. It all looked easy enough to fix until she saw what was in the middle of it all. A sight that doesn't look like it will be easy to fix. She snapped out of her trance when a voice beckoned her forward.

"PB come here, there's something wrong with Finn." Jake made it sound urgent, and it was when she saw the empty shell of the boy in front of her. She noted his appearance and behaviors and came up with a diagnosis. She wasn't 100% sure this was the case but hoped it wouldn't be for his sake.

"Ha ha... There doesn't seem to be anything... Er... Wrong with him. Nope nothing at all!" She said, forcing a smile. Jake didn't think that to be the case and rubbed his chin thoughtfully giving Bubblegum a look of doubt.

"Are you sure? He doesn't look like there isn't anything wrong with him. He just keeps staring into space and it's kind of creepy, he better not do this when I'm tryin' to sleep!" Jake threw his arms in the air and glared at PB.

"Oh yeah, he's just a bit tired is all, a good night sleep is all he needs and he'll be in tip top shape!" Her plastered smile never faltered. Jake relaxed and nodded.

"Alright PB, I'll take your word for it, but if he does anything weird I'm comin' for you to fix it." He reluctantly stepped away, pulling at Finns arm beckoning for him to follow. He wouldn't move, forcing Jake to stretch Finn into the house and leaving Bubblegum to ponder her situation. She looked to the house and crossed her arms. She decided to let things play out when she earned herself a headache for her troubles. Turning on her heal, she stomped off towards her kingdom awaiting the events that would soon unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any Adventure Time content, nor do I want to

* * *

Deep in the woods near bye was a shallow river that runs parallel to the grasslands, cutting through the excessive undergrowth similar to that of a scar. At one point lays a small clearing completely surrounded in shrubs and trees, dotted with beautiful flowers of different sorts. Here sitting on a falling tree, burnt black to its roots, was the women from just recently. Her eyes were puffy and an even deeper shade of red than any of her other features. With a hand upon her cheek and an exasperated sigh, she sat and gazed into the rushing river. She huffed and turned away, the water reminded her of him to much and she soon began to cry again. She asked herself the one word question that often enough stumps the minds of many people that experience a similar predicament. Why? That was when she remembered the day she woke up in an unfamiliar home.

She was cold except for the slight warmth that radiated from a pair of extremities gently caressing her damp body. She tried to remember the events that led to her current position. The only feelings she could recall were the stinging pin pricks of rain that fell from the dark sky and anger for the strange prince that had stolen her heart such as that of the City of Thieves then rejected her. Her eyes fluttered opened revealing the prince from before, his mouth open and his full concentration on her. She blushed fiercely when she realized where she was. The feeling and emotion she felt that day had blossomed into the love they shared before today, when it all fell apart before her very eyes.

She was so wrapped up in her memories, she didn't notice the shadows lurking towards her until it was too late. The hooded figures pounced from there hiding spots and circled her. She almost instantly lit ablaze no brighter than earlier and took the offensive. Blast after blast of burning spheres flew here and there hoping to hit its mark. Her sweltering barrage was responded with laughter and jeers as she began to tire. When she used up the last of her energy, she collapsed onto the ground, her flames dim. The men just stood there, not a sound coming from their lips. What looked like the leader stepped forward and roughly yanked her to her knees.

"Righ', now that that's done, you 'ave someone waitin' for ya." His accent thick and his breathe putrid with the smell of alcohol. Those were the last words she heard before her head was submerged in water.

She awoke in a prison too familiar to forget, the same jail that stole her childhood right from under her nose. She shot up and desperately looked around for an exit, that was when her claustrophobia kicked in and she started to get dizzy. She still hadn't recovered from her encounter and felt like she was going to pass out from exhaustion. But she knew she couldn't just give in like that, no one was going to save her this time. A couple seconds later and she was back on her feet, this time a bit more slowly. Surveying her surroundings, she found her hypothesis was correct and she was indeed in the same throne room and the same hanging lantern from when she was younger. That instant she knew who was behind all of this, and as if by coincidence footsteps came from the entrance.

Without looking behind her she spoke with venom, "Daddy."

"My daughter, how good it is to see you again." His tone dripping with arrogance and pride, nothing has changed.

"Let me out, now!" She flared, the Flame King didn't even flinch from his spot.

"All in good time my dear, I wouldn't want you running away again, especially to that accursed human. Not when I spent so much time and effort to track you down." He replied, a bit of irritation edged in his words.

At the mention of Finn she flinched herself, reliving that horrible experience. That was a grave mistake.

"Oh! Is someone feeling a bit guilty? My guards trailing you noticed the whole thing, every insult and action, how sad!" He bellowed and started laughing uncontrollably. He wiped the tears from his eyes and continued, "It was hilarious, I still can't get over it." He noticed his daughter getting furious and smirked. "But that's not the best part of it, while you were crying and running you should have seen that boys face. It was in total disrepair!" He started laughing again until he fell over onto his face. It was Flame Princesses turn to giggle while she watched multiple servants attempt to help him up. He yelled and pushed them all away lifting himself off the ground.

"No matter." He said dusting off his armor. "He'll be dead soon anyway, don't worry though, with his reaction he'll think it a blessing!" FP stopped laughing and looked down.

She thought to herself, "is it true? Was he really that heartbroken to have those kinds of thoughts?" Her face drooped and she sat on the uncomfortably cool glass.

"Why are you sad daughter?" FK questioned. FP just looked up and spat.

"What do you want with me? Why can't you just leave me alone?" She said.

"Leave you alone!" It was his turn to be angry. "I will not have the royal linage be ruined by some fake weirdo and a stupid girl!"

"He is no-"

"Silence!" He screamed, flames engulfing the room. "There are many suitable princes that would kill to have your hand, which is a plus! That is why I have called for all the boys in the land to compete for the privilege of marrying you." FP's mouth opened wide open in disbelief.

"I will not m-"

"You will do as I command, I am not going to take advice from some impudent girl with no knowledge of our sacred traditions." He cut her off again. She opened her mouth to retort but FK raised his hand. "That is the final statement of our conversation. I shall speak to you again later, for now however, I shall leave you to prepare for our company." Those were his last words before exiting the room.

Flame Princess put her head between her knees and broke down sobbing. She wailed and cried out all her built up tension until she fell asleep with the words "Finn" on her lips. No one noted the small ball of flame stumbling over the window still.

"Some heavy stuff, gotta gets to the guys before somethin' goes wrong." He exclaimed, running through the lands of fire and lava.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any Adventure Time Content, nor do I want to.

"Finn... C'mon... Say something buddy." A familiar yellow bulldog waved his arms in Finn's face and whined. The human boy didn't say anything and turned away towards the wall. Jake was beginning to get a bit irritated and decided to mess with him a bit. "Alright fine, I guess I'll just play by myself, oh Beemo!" He cooed. After a few seconds, a small plastic box with the additions of arms and legs pulled himself up the ladder into the brother's room. It waddled over to where a smirking Jake stood and smiled.

"Hello Finn and Jake. How can I help you?" It's voice not particularly robotic as it is inviting.

"Hey Beemo, show me what you got." Jake sat on the edge of the bed and glanced over at Finn who didn't move from his spot.

"Would you like to play, 'Hero's Quest'?" Beemo pulled a cartridge from a near bye shelf and handed it to Jake. "Just put it in my butt!" It said leaning slightly forward.

"Heh heh, okay Beemo." Jake chuckled inserting the game into Beemo. The screen came to life in a barrage of moving colors and catchy music. "Hey Finn, you wanna play?" Jake held out the controller hoping his adopted brother would snap out of his stupor and join him. Sadly however, it was in vain for he did nothing but sigh and covered his face, obviously in deep thought. "Hmph. I guess I'll be playing all by myself... Yep... Just me, myself, and I." Jake exclaimed loudly. He began to mash buttons, making as much noise as possible while adding an periodical "wooh" and "yeah."

Finn's head began to get a headache and sat up from his resting place.

"Alright bud-" Jake began to say before Finn stomped over to where Beemo sat, pulled out the cartridge and broke it over his knee, all in one quick motion. Jake shot up from where he sat and pointed at Finn while a confused Beemo wobbled around. "Dude! What the stuff is your problem?! You've been acting like this for almost two weeks! You haven't eaten, you haven't been on any adventures, you won't talk to me, all you've been doing is moping around here like a ghoul!" Jake ranted. Finn's face became red.

"You don't understand." He said with a deep sullen tone.

"Don't understand?! So FP said she hated you, big whoop! There are plenty of other girls that can take her place, suck it up!" Jake put his hands over his mouth, realizing he sounded just like dad. That broke it, Finn exploded after hearing that.

"Stuff it Jake, you wouldn't be saying that if you were in my place. So take your fat head out of other peoples business and leave me the fuck alone!" Finn screamed, shoving Jake to the ground. Jake was abhorred, this was the first time Finn used any of that type of language when talking to people. Before he could retort, Finn jumped out the window and headed for the forest, not even looking behind him.

Jake sat motionless then let out a huge breathe. It finally hit him, he really didn't understand what Finn was going through right now, he always had Lady. It goes much deeper than he first observed, much deeper than he'll ever understand. His face released the tension that had built up during their argument into one of sadness.

"Wow Beemo, I think Fi-"

"Finn the Human, I have come to defeat you and, uh, steal the princess for myself!" Ice King randomly burst through the newly roof. His magical powers flaring its magnificence across the entire house. "Prepare to di- Where is he?" Everything stopped abruptly. He looked to Jake, "am I early?"

"No you were fine, he ran out before your queue." Jake said regretting everything he said.

"Oh..." Ice King floated there, waiting for something to happen.

"You can go now." Jake said to him irritably.

"I was just wondering if we could hang out or somethi-" Ice King couldn't finish his sentence because an enlarged fist had pushed him out the same hole he arrived in. A couple minutes later a knock came to the door.

Jake stretched down to the entry hall/treasure room, "Ice King I swear to Glob." He swung open the door, only to be greeted by the air he breathes.

"Down here numskull." A New Jersey voice sounded from Jake's feet. Standing on the doormat was a flambit chewing on a piece of charcoal.

"Flambo!" Jake yelled in surprise before pulling him into the doorway.

"Eh, easy with them pinchas, I don't feels like gettin' extinguished jus' yet." Flambo dusted himself off, throwing ash on the floor in the process.

"Sorry man, Glob is it good to see you." Jake was babbling incoherently.

"Yeh, I know." He replied arrogantly.

"Where's Flame Princess? Have you seen her anywhere?" Jake asked.

"Actually, that's what I'm here for. See, hot head gots herself kidnapped by the big guy and he's arrangin' her marriage right at this moment." Flambo picked at his teeth.

"How long ago was this?!" Jake was freaking out.

"'Bout two weeks ago."

"What?" Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Jake was literally pulling out his hair.

"Heh heh, long story really, let's just say that finding a specific place is harder without directions." Jake slapped his face in aggravation.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go rescue her!" Jake was running out the door until Flambo blocked his path.

"Woh guy, that place is locked up tighter than a sad ogre's heart, plus there's something else I gots to tells ya." Jake stood squirming, ready to be on his way. "I don't know what he meant by this, but his royal majesty said somethin' 'bout your boy bein' in danger and some sorts, he didn't say much." Jake gasped at this information.

"What a time for him to get lost! Sorry FP, I gotta grab my bro." Jake grabbed Flambo, Finn's backpack, and his sword and bolted towards the same direction as Finn hoping he wasn't too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any Adventure Time Content, nor do I want to.

* * *

Finn ran tirelessly, forcing his legs forward with the very last of his energy towards wherever the trail led him. Green and brown smudges were barely visible through the endless stream of tears that ran down his cheeks soaking his shirt and the ground that zoomed beneath him. His muscles screamed and begged for mercy, throbbing with each footstep in time with the constant pounding in his head like a symphony of pain. His mind, befuddled with raging thoughts of anger, hatred, and incredible sadness didn't have the room to process any of his bodies urges and pleads. Scratches and bruises lined his pale skin as he tripped and stumbled into and onto the towering Fir trees that shrouded the entire forest in flailing shadows in conjunction with the wind. Though his speed was one that surpasses many, one would notice the horrible wobble he attempted to endure with an awkwardly twisted ankle, still he pushed on in aggravation.

He just couldn't take it anymore. He felt as though the entire world was against him with no one to rely on in his troubling inner conflict. First, Flame Princess curses his name for all it's worth, which wasn't very much to begin with. Her burning scorn stabs at his heart like the sharpest of swords and crushes his soul like the heaviest of maces. She'll never look at him the same ever again, all she will remember him as was that jerk who broke her heart sometime ago, what was his name again? He spiraled into a dark oblivion of depression and self-loathing where all his hopes disintegrated right in front of him. Of course he'll always love her no matter what she does or says and do whatever she commands, this includes dying in her name. He can't say the same thing about her feelings towards him.

From there he personally declared himself a retired hero of Ooo, if you would had considered him one. Performing petty acts of kindness wasn't what a real hero was all about. A real hero handled the most extraordinary problems and feuds with complete diplomacy, unless things were forced to turn towards a different route, then he would eradicate the threat in the most awesome manner that would make passing strangers gasp in awe and wonder. Escorting a family of ducks to a near bye pond wasn't heroic in any way, form or fashion. He isolated himself from the outside world and anyone who inhabited it, not speaking to a single soul except a framed picture of him and his beloved, hand in oven mitt. Eating was also out of the question, everything tasted so bland and grey compared to the sweet and fiery pecks he received periodically when no one was looking.

His mind continued to wander leaving his other senses completely preoccupied, enough that he didn't notice the gaping hole quickly approaching in front of him. When he did notice it, it was already too late and his foot instantly latched into it. He tumbled painfully down the hill in all types of directions, further damaging his already sore body with the many twigs and sharp pebbles that littered the ground. He somersaulted through a group of shrubs into a small clearing hidden by the trees and bushes on one side and a jutting cliff that hung over the raging ocean underneath its apparently unstable ledge. All the wind was knocked out of him with the impact of his back to the solid ground when he landed. He lay there barely conscious, his adrenaline running dry and the multitude of wounds and scrapes bleeding his life away slowly and painfully.

He didn't bother getting up, what was the point? All that was waiting for him was the constant nightmare called reality and all the horrors and plagues that call it their home. No one would be waiting for him to brave the "kick-butt" reality he once called it before everything collapsed, not even his own brother. He's probably not even looking for him, already considering him thankfully excommunicated from his life. He regrets everything he did or said to Jake, like that to Flame Princess. All Jake was trying to do was comfort him and show him the bright side of things like he always did, even during the darkest of times. But all he gave in return was a front seat view of his back and cold, very cold words. Jake doesn't deserve him as a brother, he was just a burden to him and everyone. All because he was just a human. He didn't have the blessings of Jake's superpowers, or Marceline's immortality, or Ice King's magic, hell not even Bubblegum's wicked intelligence.

He often tried to search back to where he came from and why he was the only human left alive after the Great Mushroom War. Jake would complain saying it was unlike him to be all sullen and soul-searchy, then gave him the same explanation whenever he asked. He was found crying and laying in his own boom boom right atop Boom Boom Mountain, no one could be found around where he was placed, not a single trace of other life. He was taken in by a generous family of magical bulldogs whom he proceeded to consider his family. When he first met Jake he was incredibly cautious towards Finn, probably observing what a real human looked like. Once he even went as far as to call him teasing names such as "weirdo" or "freak." It didn't stop until Jermaine overheard him and proceeded to slap and scold Jake, explaining to him why it was wrong and to never do it again. Jermaine never really had much to do with Finn, he acknowledged him of course, but ever since then, Finn had a kind of total respect for Jermaine.

Jake stopped talking to Finn for a couple of days afterwards until he one day approached him and asked to play. From then on they were only the best of friends, doing literally everything together, even becoming roommates later in life. When sharing memories between the two, Jake learned about his human intolerance and apologized fiercely, turning the day into a tear-fest. Then Finn realized all those memories are in the past, never to be relived. He could never go home to face Jake again, all the words that tumbled from his mouth came back twice as hard. The tears came back accompanied with faint whines and groans. How could everything go to waste so fast? All he wanted was to do everyone a favor and disappear, never to cause anyone pain ever again. He knew what had to be done to make-up for all the suffering he's caused for the ones he loved, particularly Flame Princess.

He attempted to stand but his body wouldn't listen to him. It took him a couple of excruciatingly painful tries, but he finally stands on his two feet with the support of a long branch. Taking small baby steps he approached the cliff ledge overlooking the sunset, a beautiful sight to behold. He stood in awe and just simply stared at it for a good while until his began to hurt. He didn't bother looking down towards the ocean, if he did he wouldn't have the guts to do what he was about to do. He threw the stick to the side and shut his eyes. Taking a long, deep breathe, he visualized his past life and pondered all the events that led to this very moment. He pictured all his friends, Bubblegum, Jake, Marceline, Beemo, Lady, Billy, Peppermint Butler, and lastly Flame Princess. He held that picture for a good minute, taking in each and every detail.

He took one last breathe, savoring its refreshing taste and let a small smile creep across his battered face while a final single tear rolled down his cheek. He leaned forward and fell, not a word uttered. The wind whipped across his entire body as he gradually gained speed towards the end, it actually felt quiet refreshing similar to a mothers touch. His life literally flashed before his eyes, everything he pondered with the addition of many forgotten memories past before him. It's as if time stopped just for him that moment. He wondered if he'll see Death again, this time without the hordes of skeletons trying to rip off his flesh. He could hear the waves splash and crash against the rock, he might as well go while overcoming his fears. He opened his eyelids slightly and gasped at the beauty of the light refracting of the perfectly breaking waters. That moment all worries were diminished from body, mind and soul.

Right before impact, a dark shape crashed straight into him, rattling his insides and blurring his vision so he couldn't see what had happened. He slipped in and out of consciousness, but he did notice that he was instead going up, maybe Glob had finally come for him. His hopes were crushed when he felt his body carelessly thrown onto the same ground he just was. He heard gasp of air and wheezing from next to him and looked over to see one of the people he never thought to see at a time like this. The figure recovered from her midday scare and whipped around to face Finn with a face that was out of this worldly pissed.

"That isn't Glob..." Was all he could mouth before being slapped with the force of a fully loaded freight train. His attacker wore muddy combat boots below a ripped and stained pair of faded jeans. What looked to be a jet black tank with a white skull and crossbones sagged and swayed on a pale blue and deathly thin figure. Her face was slightly hidden by a large mass of unkempt black hair and a comically mismatched sunhat with a pink ribbon wrapped around the base. But he knew full well who this person was, the merciless queen of the entire Vampire race, Marceline, and she looked pissed beyond measure.

"Finn! What the hell has gotten into you!" She yelled, obviously shaken up by the sight she just saw. "I was having such a great day, then I fly by and see you standing next a cliff. I was going to go over and scare the jabeebus out of you but then you go and throw yourself off the ledge." She used many hand motions to emphasize her point, she gave up trying to hold back her emotions and let the tears fall, similar to Finn's. "And don't give me that shit about it being an accident, I've been around long enough to know what that was." She was practically yelling at this point, whimpering and gasping at each point. Finn looked up with a pained look.

"That's right Marceline I attempted suicide, is that what you wanted to hear?! It's not like you ever cared, why the hell didn't you just let me fall?!" He screamed. grabbing at his hair remembering that his hat was gone. She flinched at those words and hung her head down. All was quiet between the two until Finn attempted to break the silence. "Mar-"

SLAP!

The noise scared away a flock of birds perched in a nearby tree, cawing in irritation at the sudden burst of sound. A gargantuan red hand print welled up on the heroes cheek, much more painfully than the last one.

"Can you stop that!" He yelled rubbing his cheek, that was all he said before Marceline placed her hands on each of his shoulders and pulled him closer to her face so he could hear her whispers and sniffles.

"Why would you ever try, much less, think about that?" She forced the words out of her throat. Finn had never in his life seen this much emotion from Marceline. She always seemed so laid back and content with everything and everyone around her.

"There nothing left for me in this life. I'm just some worthless screw-up who prances around like an idiot preaching about an unreachable dream. I wasn't able to keep my promises to Flame Princess, I couldn't defy nature so we could be together. Then I became the hugest jerk because of this barrier and said disgusting words to the greatest girl in the Universe and went as far as to get into a full-blown fight with her! All I am is a huge burden on everyone around me, I don't deserve to be able to walk on this land with the actions I've committed weighing down my shoulders every day. No one would have missed me if I had disappeared, they would have thought it a blessing." Finn spilled out all his worries onto the very spot where he stood to one of the last people he thought would have listened.

Marceline didn't say anything except pull him into a spine crushing hug. Finn felt almost instantly better, he just needed someone to talk to this whole time, but instead he bottled himself up in his room and wallowed in his own self-pity.

"You're so wrong that it's not even funny Finn..." Marceline took a deep breathe and looked Finn straight in the eye. "You are not some worthless kid everyone hates. You're an awesome and righteous guy who could put a smile on anyone's face without even trying. If you were gone, no one would be the same, especially us, we'd be depressed and junk and that's not cool, trust me I know. Being around 1000 years teaches you things you usually don't want to learn. Everyone I've met and loved had died right in front of me multiple times, you can't imagine how painful it was to watch all my friends either die from old age, monsters, whatever. I once considered my immortality a horrible curse until I finally realized something. Though I'll eventually lose everyone, it's better to just enjoy the time you have with them instead of fretting about the time you'll lose them." The words stuck to Finn like bees to honey. All the troubles he's been encountering and stress he's accumulated had released into the atmosphere leaving behind a wave of relief to wash over Finn.

"Wow, Marcy, you're right. I've been acting like lame lately because I thought there was no one to have my back after Flame Princess broke up with me. I don't want us to end our relationship like that, that's not the heroic thing to do!" He bounded out of Marceline's grasp and did a flip. Unfortunately, he forgot about his ankle and landed with a yelp of pain, tumbling in the dust and sand while Marceline just shook her head.

"Glob you're a weenie." She laughed helping Finn to his foot while supporting his busted leg. "One more thing though..." She transformed her face into one of a demon. "You ever try something like this again, I will go into the Nightosphere and beat you to twice death." She hissed. Finn swallowed and nodded quickly.

"Alright, time to go find FP and renew our bonds!" He pointed towards a random direction. He held that position, "I'm lost."

Marceline laughed even harder than last time and smacked Finn's butt causing him to blush. "Don't worry wee-"

"Finn!" Jake yelled bursting through the growth. He wrapped his stretchable arms and entwined Finn in a spool of affection. "Aw man, where were you dude?! I was worried when you didn't come back!" He exclaimed. Finn just smiled and Marceline winked at him.

"Don't worry bro, just havin' some Finn time." He said.

"Ugh, don't tell me you're in another soul funk, I told you, leave that stuff to the music you dig?" Jake sighed morphing into an afro and deepening his voice.

"Uh what?" Finn asked.

"Never mind. Oh Glob! I almost completely forgot the second reason I came looking for you." Jake explained everything Flambo had described about FP's capture and forced marriage.

"What! Why didn't you find me sooner?!" Finn freaked.

"Long story for another time bro, what matters now is we got to go save yo girl." Jake morphed into his giant form and threw Finn onto his back.

"C'mon Marcy, we got some flamin' buns to kick!" Finn danced around on Jake's back. Marceline just giggled and nodded.

"Yeah sure I guess I'll tag along, wouldn't want you guys getting burned by anything except me." With that she shot through the air towards the fire kingdom.

"First one there is awesome, yo Jake you know what time it is?" Finn asked holding out his fist. Jake smiled like a madman and returned the fist bump.

"Adventure Time?" He said.

"Heck yeah, onward my noble steed!" Finn kicked with his good leg on Jake's side who in return neighed like a horse and galloped through the undergrowth the same direction as Marceline, his mind finally at ease. Whatever happened must have been amazing for bringing his old buddy back.

* * *

_ Hello, as a side note for those who have made it this far in the tale, I wanted to recognize: _**PersianLady**_. She was the inspiration for this entire story. I love the work she's done and the continuous effort she's been putting into her stories, also for the recent personal reference in a chapter of one of my favorite stories. Go check her out when you have the time and you won't be displeased._


End file.
